


in the pounding rain got wet

by xenoglossy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/pseuds/xenoglossy
Summary: Ann and Makoto's date plans get rained out... but maybe that's not a bad thing.





	in the pounding rain got wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieAyase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/gifts).

Ann had a date with Makoto in five minutes, and it was raining.

In Tokyo in the summer, the question was always more _when_ it would rain than _if_ it would rain, but Ann could’ve wished for better timing. They hadn’t been on many dates yet, and part of Ann still wanted all of them to go perfectly, even though she knew that wasn’t reasonable. They’d been planning, once Makoto met Ann at her apartment, to just wander around Shibuya together, but that wasn’t going to be great right now. Well, at least there were plenty of nice cafes and stuff down there--they could probably find one to sit around in and wait out the rain. Assuming there weren’t too many other people with the same idea, anyway.

Before she could get much farther with this train of thought, the doorbell rang, and Ann shot up to answer it.

She opened the door to find Makoto there, as expected. She hadn’t, however, expected Makoto to be soaking wet. Her white shirt was practically transparent and plastered to her skin. It made the curves of her breasts so much more _noticeable_. Ann could even see the outline of her bra, which didn’t seem to be an especially exciting bra in itself, but that didn’t matter because it was _Makoto’s bra_ that she was _currently wearing_. Ann had no idea how to deal with this. Feeling like a creep, she did her best not to stare. Not to look at all, really. She focused on a point behind and slightly to the left of Makoto’s face in the hope that that would look kind of normal.

“I forgot my umbrella,” Makoto said, sounding apologetic. “It wasn’t raining when I left the house, so it just slipped my mind.”

“Uh, yeah,” said Ann. “I mean, that’s too bad, that you ended up getting caught in the downpour.”

“May I come in?” asked Makoto. “Just for a few minutes, to dry off a bit.”

“Sure! You could borrow some dry clothes, if you want.”

Makoto looked down at herself, as if she hadn’t previously realized how thoroughly soaked her clothes were. “Ah, if you wouldn’t mind...”

“Not at all.”

Ann hovered awkwardly in the front hall while Makoto stepped inside and slipped off her shoes, then led Makoto back to her bedroom.

“There’s my dresser,” she said, gesturing to it. “Just grab whatever you want.” Ann hoped Makoto wouldn’t find it too weird to be digging through Ann’s clothes, but picking out an outfit for her felt like it would be weirder, so it was the best option she had.

Makoto took a shirt and a pair of shorts off the top of their respective drawers and then started to unbutton her shirt. Ann turned around. Of course, girls changed in front of each other all the time, but once you were dating someone it was different, probably? Should she leave the room? It was hard to think when she was distracted by the memory of Makoto’s hands unbuttoning her shirt, exposing the line of her collarbone, which Ann really wanted to kiss right now. By the time she had finished internally debating this, it was too late to leave anyway without it seeming weird, so oh well, her decision was made.

"You can turn around now," Makoto said. "I'm finished."

Ann did as she was told. Makoto was wearing high-waisted shorts and a shirt that just skimmed the top of the waistband, showing a sliver of skin in between as she shifted in place. Ann wouldn't have said it suited her better than her usual clothes, exactly. She thought Makoto looked amazing most of the time, really elegant and put-together in a style that Ann could appreciate even though it was totally different from her own. But there was something really hot about seeing her in that outfit--because it was so different, maybe? Because the clothes were Ann's? Both?

"Does it look bad?" Makoto said, ducking her head. "It's not the style to which I'm accustomed, so I wasn't sure..."

"No! No, not at all, you look great!" Ann said quickly. Did that sound insincere? It probably did. "I mean, I'm sorry if I was staring or anything, I just... You look great," she repeated.

Makoto came over to Ann and put a hand on her arm. "Is everything all right?" she asked. "You've been acting very strangely today."

Ann sighed. She knew, of course, that she hadn't been hiding it very well, but it still didn't feel great to have it confirmed. "I'm sorry. I just... I think you're so beautiful, and I've been trying really hard not to seem like a total creep, but it's been hard for me not to stare at you, like, all the time."

Makoto was silent for a moment. "I think..." she said at last, her face going bright red, "I think I wouldn't mind, if you did. Or if you... did more than that."

It was Ann's turn to be speechless. She couldn't seriously be implying what it sounded like she was, could she? It was Makoto, after all. She was so... proper, so controlled. Ann had expected to have to make all the first moves, honestly.

"What..." Ann said, and swallowed hard. Her mouth felt suddenly dry. "What do you mean by that?"

Makoto moved the hand on Ann's arm to Ann's shoulder, wrapped her other arm around Ann's waist, and kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss, but there was something new in it, Ann felt, a sort of hunger. (Did that make sense? It probably didn't make sense, but Ann was no longer sure she cared.)

Makoto pulled away for a moment and shut her eyes, like she was... thinking? Deciding? Steeling herself to do something? Then she kissed Ann again, harder, and the hand at Ann's waist slid under her shirt.

Breaking the kiss again, Makoto said, "I'm sorry, it was very kind of you to lend me these clothes, but... but I don't think I'll be wearing them for long."

It was a pretty smooth line, Ann thought, despite the hesitant delivery and the fact that Makoto was blushing furiously--which honestly was cute anyway. "That's okay," she said, and then, since she thought she should try to keep up with Makoto, "You looked good in them, but you'll look just as good out of them." It had sounded good on her head, but out loud it felt ridiculous, and Ann had to stifle a burst of laughter. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm not very good at this."

"Neither am I," said Makoto. "But we'll learn."

"Yeah," said Ann, "I'm sure we just need practice."

And at least, Ann thought, now she didn't have to come up with a replacement date activity.


End file.
